warshipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Navy
The Imperial Japanese Navy was the only Navy in the world that could match the massive American Navy. While Japan did sign the Washington Naval Treay, she almost immediately ignored the Treaty, producing massive battleships. The collapse of the American stockmarket would serve as a massive bolster for the Japanese economy, due to 40% of the Imperial Governments funding going into the navy. As steel prices plummeted, the Japanese bought in such large bulks that the actual drop in steel price was cushioned by the scarity of it. Many of Japanese mid 1930s designed ships (primarily Kawachi, and Yamato), would have an ironically high amount of American produced steel inside them. While a massive force in the beginning of the war, the relatively late adoption of a standardized Carrier class (Kamiho-class), would lead to the eventual defeat of the Japanese. Oshima Asahi Kitami Tsuruga Iwami Battleships Fusō-class * IJN Fusō * IJN Yamashiro Ise-class * IJN Ise * IJN Hyūga Nagato-class * IJN Nagato * IJN Mutsu Tosa-class * IJN Tosa * IJN Kaga Kii-class * IJN Kii * IJN Owari * IJN Kai * IJN Izu Izumi-class * IJN Izumi * IJN Haruna * IJN Suō (converted into Carrier) * IJN Iki (cancelled) Kawachi-class * IJN Kawachi * IJN Satsuma Yamato-class * IJN Yamato * IJN Musashi * IJN Shinano * Warship #111 (converted into Shinano) * IJN Settsu (converted into Carrier) Aki-class * IJN Aki * IJN Ōka (Converted into Carrier) * Warship #113 Yezo-class * IJN Yezo * IJN Sagami * Warship #116 (converted into Izumo) * Warship #117 (converted into Izumo) Izumo-class * IJN Izumo Carriers * IJN Hōshō * IJN Ryūjō Sōryū-class *IJN Sōryū * IJN Hiryū (sub-class) *IJN Scruyu Shōkaku-class * IJN Shōkaku * IJN Zuikaku Unryū-class * IJN Unryū * IJN Amagi *IJN Mugenkaku (rename) *IJN Katsuragi *IJN Kasagi *IJN Ryūfū *IJN Senzohō *IJN Ikoma (subclass) *IJN Kurama *IJN Kaimon *IJN Suirō *IJN Taiyōkaku *IJN Renkaku *IJN Taikaku *IJN Donryu, *IJN Hanryu *IJN Koryu *IJN Taikaku Taihō-class * IJN Taihō Kamihō-class * IJN Kamihō * IJN Hakuryū * IJN Zuiryū * IJN Hayataka * IJN Kamikaku * IJN Kuroryū * IJN Tenhō Jinryu-class * IJN Jinryu * IJN Yonaga Battlecruiser Echizen-class Battlecruiser * IJN Echizen * IJN Ichizuchi (later converted into carrier) Kongō-class Battlecruiser *IJN Kongō *IJN Hiei *IJN Kirishima *IJN Haruna Amagi-class Battlecruiser * IJN Amagi (sunk) * IJN Akagi * IJN Ashitaki * IJN Akaishi (converted into carrier) Chichibu-class Battlecruiser * IJN Chichibu * IJN Kadekuru * IJN Kiitaka * IJN Takamatsu Ishikari-class BattleCruiser * IJN Ishikari * IJN Shichido * IJN Katsuma * IJN Nantai (carrier) * IJN Yoshino (modified) Aratama-class Battle cruiser * IJN Aratama Heavy Cruisers Furutaka-class Heavy Cruiser * IJN Furutaka * IJN Kako Aoba-class Heavy Cruiser * IJN Aoba * IJN Kinugasa Myōkō-class Heavy Cruiser * IJN Myōkō * IJN Nachi * IJN Haguro * IJN Ashigara Takao-class Heavy Cruiser * IJN Takao * IJN Atago * IJN Maya * IJN Chōkai Mogami-class Heavy Cruiser * IJN Mogami * IJN Suzuya Tone-class Heavy Cruiser * IJN Tone * IJN Chikuma Unzen-class Heavy Cruiser * IJN Unzen * IJN Zaō * IJN Senjō * IJN Sanbe Obako-class Heavy Cruiser * IJN Obako * IJN Hiruzen * IJN Miune * IJN Suzuka * IJN Hotaka * IJN Aso Ibuki-class Heavy Cruiser * IJN Ibuki * IJN Asama Aircraft: * MA6M Misago * MA7M Raiden * Ne-20 Kikka